When a Fangirl Catches Her Prey
by CupKaykeskyline
Summary: Riku Edition ... If you had him ... what would you do? One fangirl gets her wish. UPDATED! Please review! I t encourages me!
1. PS I know

Hi!!! This is also one of those very lucky fan fictions that has to wait because it's not August yet!!! I just want to get the idea out there, I want you guys to be active in this one so a few months should be enough time for you guys to tell me what you guys want in this fiction. Also, this is kinda my first shot at humor so bare with me if it gets kinda actiony for a while so, lets get started!!!

NO FLAMES PLEASE

Riku woke up with slight consciousness. By the look of the night skylight, he had been asleep for quite sometime .He wasn't too worried until he felt the burn of rope on his arm.

"What the …" Riku started to get concerned. Riku looked around at his surroundings … this defiantly wasn't his room.

This room was purple and yellow, had everything under the sun that related to Kingdom Hearts, and had pictures of him. MANY … pictures of him. Pictures of him with the lips cut out, pictures of that one time when he cosplayed as sailor moon with Sora (Sora was Jupiter), pictures of him on his first pony ride when he was 18; pictures of him naked …the list went on.

"OH … MY … GOSH" Riku gawked; there was one piece about this room that petrified him the most.

At the far end of the room held a wooden alter. Various things sat on top of it. Old gum of his, his old Teddy Bear, (he named it Mr. Bojangles) a tiney tiny Riku voodoo doll and … were those his … underwear?

Riku was completely freaked out at this time and began fighting his way out of the chair that contained him in this place.

"DAMN!!!" Riku yelled with a weekly frightened voice.

He couldn't get out of it, not until the person that placed him here, released him.

"HIIIIIIIII!!!!!" a young girl squealed as she busted through a wooden door that concealed her before.

"Who are you" Riku inquired with a grunt.

"Well…" the girl said twirling her way over to her alter and grabbing her Riku voodoo doll "I'm your biggest fan …. PENELOPE!!!" The girl pouted "don't you remember me from all of your conventions"

Riku toke a good look at the girl.

She was about 12 and looked weak, very weak. Her hair was dyed silver and she had on a purple skirt and black shirt with a yellow "half jacket" adored with many silver zippers. He was sure that he had seen her before at all of the promotional tours for Kingdom Hearts, standing shyly, listening to all that he had to say.

"I have gone to absolutely ALL of your tours" Penelope squeeze her voodoo doll sweetly "I have everything relating to Kingdom Hearts … even a nifty keyblade!" she pulled out a "Way To The Dawn" keyblade and beamed a cheesy smile.

"Uhhh … that's cardboard" Riku sarcastically smirked.

"SO!!!!BUT IT'S STILL A KEYBLADE!!!!" Penelope said giving a devil eye.

"FEAR IT!!!!" SMACK

Riku looked shocked. Did this girl just … smack him … With a bootleg keyblade no less.

He was sure of it … this girl was crazy.

"Ahem …. MOVING ON!!! Like I said … I have everything related to Kingdom Hearts…except something "off of the set." So, I devised a plan to get you. I just hit you on the head with a huge rock! Pretty Genius if you ask me!"

"So, uh … what are you going to do to me?"

"ANYTHING me little heart desires …Oh, but don't you worry" she said gently stroking his cheek. "I let you go … after I play a couple of games with you … hee hee"

"But right now … I have to go and do my math homework … which usually means that I'm going to blow it off to play Kingdom Hearts … TOODLES!!!! Oh, and P.S - you're way hotter than Sora"

As the girl closed the door to the room where Riku would be staying for god knows how long, he mumbled quietly to himself:

"P.S - I know"

Yay!!! Riku please!!! I kinda thought about Penelope Taint from the Amanda show while thinking of the fan girl's character. My first fan fiction curse word … I wouldn't have used it , but I couldn't think of anything else. I would have used more but DANG MY MORALS!!!! So, what should I do to Riku ... muhahahaha!!! … Really, what should I do to him? I don't know …OH NOES!!!! HELPS!!!! (And reviews please … tell me what you want me to do to Riku!!!)


	2. The Fangirls Are Coming!

"I don't really know how to say this Sora But …The truth is … I love you."

"Bravo!!!Encore" Penelope squealed with girly delight over the spectacle that was before her crazed eyes.

Riku was in the backyard of Penelope house's standing on the patio which was built to look exactly like Destiny Island . He was held captive, shirtless , baby oil drizzled on his body ,with a huge metal cuff around his waist, reciting one of the many fan fictions that Penelope had written translated into script form, just for him, many of yaoiy proportions. He was on number 145 , 897 to go … this was going to be fun.

"Yea!!! That was soo coolly Rikey!!" Penelope lovingly jumped up and down… she was really enjoying this " OH OH OH!!! Read this one about you TOTALLY killing Kairi because she's a stalker LAIR who leads people on with her RED HAIR OF DEATH!!!" she became disgusted only to lustfully peered over to Riku. " Kairi TOTALLY sux … that's why you should totally be with me … Ri …" She pulled the metal cuff closer to her and looked up to Riku for a kiss .

"Just give me the script…" Riku responded snatching the document from her grabbing her forehead and pushing in disgust .

"Whoa … someone woke up on the wrong side of the keyblade … huh? That doesn't even make sense" Penelope shrugged trying to make sense of her metaphor.

He looked at the paper riddled with hearts and "Riku is sooooooo hawt!" notes on the margins. Her handwriting was Kingdom Hearts style which toke her about a year to train herself to do. He then began to read.

"Oh my gosh stalker Kairi is getting closer to me …" Riku read in a monotone voice solidifying the fact that he did not want to do this any longer.

"With more feeling Riku!!!" Penelope chimed with smile pointing her finger up in critic.

"What if I don't wanna" Riku blew wind up to move his luscious locks from his face. He had obviously lost his mind from the sun … that's all! But that was all well and good because Penelope was good and ready to help him find it.

"Riku, look over there … do you see the bag?" Penelope inquired with a devilish demeanor crossing her legs in the chair.

"Uh … yeah …"

"Do you want me to open the bag … Riku?

Riku observed the bag. It was dirty, dingy and blood stained. It wiggled around with great determination. He saw what looked like … wait? Was that a foot? EWIE!

Riku nodded … paralyzed with fear "n- no …"

Penelope bent over in her chair and grinned "Of course not! I knew you weren't stupid Riku! With a little more feeling … please."

"Okay" he began reading again … with more feeling of course.

"OH MUH GOSH STALKER KAIRI IS GETTING CLOSER TO ME!!!"

"Yea!! That was good! But it would better if you sounded less scared!" Penelope clapped with approval.

Riku pointed up to the skies shook with fear. "THE FANGIRLS ARE COMING!!!"

Penelope turned around and viewed the skies above.

There were airplanes, cars, boats and ships (they weren't even anywhere near water) hurtling toward them with great fervor. You could tell they were an entity not only because there were a lot of them, but because they all had the same slogan written in purple and yellow words

"TEAM RIKU"

Riku, the other hand, was balled up in the fetal position sucking his thumb "The fan girls are coming…"

The swarming number of team Riku labeled vehicles were gaining on the area with great fervor. They were going quite hastily as if they had a mission. One helicopter, the leading one , had two young schoolgirls hanging on to the rails of the aircraft's sides. One of the two girls had chocolate locks, while the other had sandy brown tresses, both of messy, spiky proportions. Both had the same blouse with the same logo as the plane.

"WE WANT RIKU PENELOPE" the blonde girl demanded from Penelope

"ROXANA AND SORIN!!! THOSE HO MUFFINS! WHY ARE THEY HERE!!!" Penelope screamed at the heavens for response. It seemed like she knew the entity very well … and quite frankly you could smell her POedness from miles away.

In a whirl of wind , sand , and Riku plushies, the group of gang bangers descended down onto the Penelope with fire in there eyes. All together there were about 1,000 of them.

_And so the battle of 1,000 heartle – I mean fangirls , began._

Yea!First, let me say , I do not hate Kairi! I kinda have those feelings about her but they are not THAT strong. I apologize bows head .But please review this chapter if you would like … reviews make me smile … tell me what you would like to see and I'll try to add it in the next or upcoming chapters! Bye for now!

EDIT: For those who have read this before , I just added a little more for the end. I started the 3rd chapter and I thought that this would be a good way to end the 2nd chapter so … yeah… CLICK THE PURPLE BUTTON!!!Oh … the ho muffin thing was not my idea. The author Inugirl577 wrote that … I thought way funny so I put it in there. THANKIES!!


End file.
